


It Was Worth It

by grettama



Series: Police Department X Fire Department AU [3]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joint party of Police and Fire Department. At Aomine's apartment. Rin didn't enjoy his hangover, but it seemed like his friends were at least enjoying something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. So beware of bad grammar and such.

When Rin awoke that morning with a headache, he groaned and immediately regretted why he didn’t try harder to stop Aomine and Kiyoshi’s plan to have a welcome party for both Police and Fire Department’s newest members. They all drank all night long at Aomine’s apartment, playing stupid games until most of them wasted. Even Rin didn’t have any energy left to go home last night, so just like the others, he decided to just sleep at Aomine’s. Luckily, the Head of Police Dept had enough rooms and _futon_ for all of them to sleep on.

Rin got up slowly and let out a long sighed. He didn’t drink that much last night, yet his head was throbbing painfully. Maybe he would get better after coffee.

“Morning, Matsuoka.”

Rin turned his head to his right and saw Kiyoshi, already up and currently sat on the bed they slept on together. The Head of Fire Dept didn’t look as bright as usual, made Rin smirked mockingly.

“Bad hangover, eh?” he commented.

Kiyoshi just laughed lightly, but Rin still caught he winced in pain. Kiyoshi stood up carefully and looked back at Rin. “I think I really need coffee. Want some?”

Rin nodded. “Of course.”

And Kiyoshi exited the guest room, made Rin surprised how could he still walk after those booze last night. Rin sighed again when he heard soft breathing, made him turned his head to the floor on the other side of his bed.

On the floor, there was four _futon_ , but only two _futon_ were occupied. And Rin’s eyes automatically widened when he saw who was currenly sleeping on those two _futon_.

It was Sousuke and Tachibana, but unfortunately, they were both still fully clothed. However, their sleeping pose was enough for Rin to forget about his headache and quickly grabbed his phone to take some pictures.

Rin already had first hand experience on sleeping with Sousuke since their academy era, and he wasn’t fond of his best friend sleeping habit. Sousuke was a selfish sleeper. He would occupy as much space as he could, barely gave the other place to even put their finger on. But right now, Sousuke was surprisingly tolerant. He slept staying still, while Tachibana curled up to him. Both of them had this identical peaceful expression, but it only made Rin tried his hardest to suppress his giggles.

After he was done taking Sousuke and Tachibana’s scandal pictures, he began to wonder; would the other lovesick couples had similar situation too?

So he decided to fight his headache and got down from bed, walked slowly to the messy living room where they held their party last night. Rin could slightly heard utensils’s sound from the kitchen. Kiyoshi was still on progress making their coffee. Rin ignored Kiyoshi, and peeked over the sofa.

Aomine’s sofa was really big. The bluehead was the type to sleep with the TV on, so Rin was sure he bought a big sofa which as comfortable as fuck for that purpose only; bed replacement. As Rin predicted, he found another couple sleeping on the sofa too. This time, it was Kuroo and Sawamura. They were both only wearing their jeans. Rin didn’t see their shirt anywhere, but he didn’t care.

Now, Rin understood how Kuroo could have that terrible bedhead. His sleeping position was horrible. He slept on his stomach, with head on Sawamura’s chest, and he pressed a pillow to blocked his head completely from the outside world. How could he still breath in that position, Rin didn’t even know. But since Rin could see Kuroo’s back was bobbing up and down slowly, he knew that his colleague was still alive.

Sawamura on the other hand, slept on his back. One of his hand was on Kuroo’s back, like he was totally didn’t mind about the fact that Kuroo was using him as a pillow and bolster at once. Rin cackled. He snapped few pictures, and freeze mid way when he saw Sawamura stirred in his sleep.

Rin definitely didn’t wanna get caught. But it turned out Sawamura only shifted and pulled Kuroo closer, then kept on sleeping. Rin was trying his best not to laugh out loud while he took pictures crazily.

Satisfied with the result, he scanned his surrounding. Aomine and Kagami was nowhere in the living room. Then his eyes caught the door to Aomine’s room, slightly a jar. Rin moved there, and when he peeked through the door, he was nearly having a heart attack.

Both Aomine and Kagami were sleeping on the bed, wearing next to nothing. The bed itself was a mess. Some pillows already abandoned on the floor along with their clothes, and the blanket wasn’t even covering both of them, instead, it was hanging messily at the end of the bed.

Contrary to the room’s messy state, Aomine and Kagami were cuddling neatly on the center of the bed. Aomine was the big spoon, and Kagami fit perfectly inside his tanned arms. Kagami was facing Aomine, buried his face on Aomine’s naked chest. Aomine’s arms were hugging Kagami, and even their legs were tangled.

Didn’t wait for anymore time, Rin lifted his phone once again. Oh, this was such a great blackmailing material.

* * *

 

When Rin was done with his mission and currently sipping his coffee together with Kiyoshi in the kitchen, he let Kiyoshi flipping through his phone, examining the pictures.

“I don’t know that you have crafty side, Matsuoka,” Kiyoshi commented, amused.

Rin smirked. “I just want some revenge. They always annoy me with their lovesick nonsense anyway.”

Kiyoshi laughed heartily, still looking at the pictures. Rin let him be, since he was busy enjoying his coffee. He didn’t know that Kiyoshi could make coffee this great.

When finally Kiyoshi was done looking at the pictures, he put down his coffee cup. “You know, Matsuoka,” he said, pulled out his own phone. “Can you send me copies? Just in case?”

It was Rin’s turn to laugh. “I thought you are suppose to be the ideal _senpai_ , you know, no blackmailing his _kouhai_?”

Kiyoshi smiled. “I just wanna have cute pictures of my angelic _kouhai_.”

“Oh, sure you do,” Rin responded, but sent the pictures to Kiyoshi anyway. They both knew that their colleagues (except Tachibana, he was too pure and angelic) would probably hunt them down and killed them when they found out about the pictures, but it was worth it.

 

 


End file.
